


Your Honor the cat

by kuebiko_0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Cat, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Mai's first child is a cat, One Shot, Short One Shot, very short, whatever anyone said, your honor, zuko did NOT shriek the first time when the cat pounced on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuebiko_0/pseuds/kuebiko_0
Summary: The first thing Mai did when she moved in with Zuko was to adopt a cat."Zuko, this is Your Honor the cat."Fic inspired by margaretmead on Tumblr.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 240





	Your Honor the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I'm sorry this is so short, but hey. Anyways, enjoy this under-1000-words one shot.

“Mai.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Why is there a cat outside our door.”

Without a reply, Mai exited the bedroom Zuko and her were resting in. Seconds later, she came back with a cat in her arms.

“This is Your Honor.”

Zuko’s face turned blank.

* * *

Your Honor had clean, white fur, and a small patch of light brown on her left side of her face. Her golden eyes matched his.  
Zuko didn’t know exactly what to make of her. Your Honor was slightly lazy, and enjoyed finding new places to nap.

“Zuko, I can’t find Your Honor!’

The first time Mai said that, the Fire Lord was done with his life, thank you very much.

“Out of millions of names to choose from,” he narrowed his eyes at his wife, “you had to name her Your Honor.”

“Yup.”

* * *

“Zuko, do you know where Your Honor is?”

“Zuko, you have to get Your Honor down from that tree!”

“Zuko, Your Honor is terrorizing the turtle ducks again.”

“Zuko, Your Honor is running away.”

“Zuko, I can’t find Your Honor.”

“Zuko, Your Honor is missing somewhere.”

* * *

The Gaang™ decided to meet up again. This time, they wanted to visit the Royal Palace, Zuko’s home (Sokka had insisted because of the sheer size of the place). 

“Hey, it’s been a while! “

“Hey, guys.”

They were in the middle of talking, when Mai’s smug but bored yell rang throughout the whole palace. Damn these echo-friendly hallways. Of course, she left him on his own to be humiliated.

“Zuko, have you seen Your Honor?”

A tense silence met the group. Aang seemed a tad wary, but curious.

“Wait, what?”

* * *

If Katara’s never-ending cackle reached Azula’s cell, no one would be surprised. Toph was dying laughing beside her, of course. Some others (except for Sokka, who excused himself to go spill out his hysterical wheezing elsewhere) politely chuckled, saving Zuko a miniscule pinch of dignity. He was supposed to be the Fire Lord, damnit.

"I swear to Kami I would get more respect of I became a tea shop waiter."

* * *

“Oh my God,” Sokka wheezed out, “she even looks like you!”

Zuko groaned in frustration as he was being compared to his cat.

“Zuko, can you help me search for Your Honor?” It got even funnier, if possible. “I just saw Your Honor going that way!”

In one way, the Fire Lord wanted to curl up in a ball and die in a ditch. Aang, being the peacemaker of all, spoke up.

“Relax, Zuko, I just saw Your Honor chill in the garden.”  
Yeah, Katara was crying now.

* * *

Many, many, years later, Izumi would ask about the meaning of Your Honor’s name. 

(Mai had happily given her daughter a ticket to _The Boy in the Iceberg_ by the Ember Island Players.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment 
> 
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
